Confessions and Affection
by Just A Dreamer9
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have always liked each other and everyone knew it but them. However, things start to get interesting once Valentine's day rolls around this year.
**A/N: Holy cow guys! This little story has gotten nearly 400 views so far and I haven't even been here a week! Oh my gosh! Thank you guys so much!**

Confessions and Affection

Natsu and Lucy had always liked each other and everybody knew it. Everybody that is, except them.

"Okay. This time, I'm gonna tell her for sure." Natsu said trying to psych himself up for Valentine's day where he would finally tell his long time crush, the beautiful Lucy Heartfilia, the Celestial Spirit mage, his partner, and also best friend.

"What makes this attempt different than the others?" Asked Happy the Exceed, his best friend as well since his early days at Fairy Tail. He was referring to all of the countless times Natsu had tried to tell Lucy about his feelings for her but always choked on his words and ended up never getting the message across.

"Because this time, it's gonna be on Valentine's Day and it's going to be spectacular! I don't care if I have to keep trying to tell her until I'm old and gray. She's worth it." Natsu replied. He truly was in love with his sweet partner who even though had come from a family of untold wealth, never wanted any of it. All she wanted was to make her own way and achieve greatness with her own hands and have her friends be her friends because of her and not her money. "Come on Happy! Let's go see if we can get some of the Sakura tree blossoms and make them into flowers or something like that."

"Okay but since when were you so romantic Natsu?" Happy asked puzzled by Natsu's sudden knowledge of how to be romantic.

"I read it in one of Lucy's books. The guy gave her flowers and she loved it now come on!" Natsu answered unphased by the slight insult.

"Aye sir!" The Exceed said excitedly.

"What to do, what to do?" A certain beautiful blonde Celestial Spirit mage thought aloud as she stood in front of a row of stores of varying products wondering what to buy her long time love interest, best friend, and partner, Natsu Dragneel. She spaced out for a second thinking about his fiery rage towards any who would dare hurt her or any of his friends. She also thought about his rosy hair, fiery eyes, and each and every time his hand brushed hers or all of the times he would pull her close to him and rest her forehead against his in a reassuring way. At these thoughts, Lucy blushed and her heart fluttered making her stomach have butterflies. "I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him for sure. I'm going to tell Natsu exactly how I feel about him." She said aloud.

"Well it's about time you did!" Levy, Lucy's oldest friend from the guild, said as she walked up. "All of us at the guild know you like him! And that he-" She stopped mid sentence almost telling the secret the entire guild had agreed to keep from the couple. The fact that feelings between the two were mutual.

"That he what, Levy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh um, that he looks like a good match for you! After all you two _are_ partners after all. Yeah." Levy saved.

"Yeah..If only he liked me back…Sometimes I think he does but then he immediately does something that makes me think, there's no way he likes me or even has a sense of romance you know?" Lucy pouted. "That's why I'm just going to come out and tell him. I can't take this anymore. If I don't tell him soon I'm going to die from the stress!"

"Don't worry. Just tell him and whatever happens next will happen. Oh! Try Valentine's Day! He's sure to say yes then." Levy consoled putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..But what should I buy him? I have no idea what that boy likes other than food! He wears the same exact clothes all the time. Honestly I don't see how he keeps the same clothes in such good condition. Does he just have a closet full of that one outfit? Does he go and get them fixed after every mission? Maybe I'll just buy him some food." Lucy hung her head in defeat.

"Don't worry. He's a simple guy. He'll love whatever you give him. Trust me." Levy gave hera smile and a wink as she left on her way.

"Thanks Levy!" Lucy called. Natsu liked food, especially chicken. She thought about going to the market and buying him some food when her gaze fell upon a wizard accessory shop full of fire resistant armbands and jewelry, waterproof earrings, extra durable headbands, and many other things. "I got it." Lucy grinned from ear to ear and entered the store.

"Well that was a bust." Natsu said grumpily as they walked back from the park with a handful of not colorful Sakura tree blossoms since it wasn't blooming season for many months.

"We can try something else, Natsu! What else did you read in Lucy's book?" Happy asked trying to cheer his friend up.

"Yeah..Hey! I'll write her a book! She loves books! I also remember her saying something about thinking that having a guy sing a song to a girl is really romantic. So I'll do that! I just gotta write a short story and learn a song. And how to play a ukulele. I should probably buy a ukulele." Natsu said.

"Natsu! That's genius!" Happy cried. "You'll win her over for sure!"

"Thanks buddy. Come on we gotta go find a music shop and a paper shop." He said. They found their supplies and a ukulele and took them back to Natsu's house to get to work on the greatest Valentine's Day present ever. As soon as they stepped through the door, Natsu tossed the ukulele on the couch and immediately got to writing feverishly and passionately into the night.

"I finally finished it!" Natsu yelled days later upon finishing his book for Lucy. "Hey Happy, what day is it?" He asked.  
"It's February 12th. You still have to come up with a song and get Lucy to meet you somewhere for her presents!" The blue Exceed responded.

"Oh no…I don't know if I can write a song too! I don't know how to write a song!" Natsu hung his head. "I guess I should go ask Gajeel about it. He writes lots of songs."

"Aye sir!" They got to Gajeel's apartment and walked inside.

"It's about time, Salamander! What took you so long?" The iron dragon slayer asked. "Forget it. The thing about writing music is that it comes from inside. Just write down what your heart is saying and make it rhyme a little bit. That's all there is to it."

"Alright thanks Gajeel." Natsu replied and headed back home to work on his song for Lucy.

Hey Natsu! I haven't seen you for days! What's going on? Every time I tried to drop by your house, Happy just turned me away." Lucy told him the next day, worry written all over her face.

"Oh. Well actually how about I tell you tomorrow at the park? Say around…lunch? There are some things I have to tell you as well tomorrow." He said as pink lightly tinted his cheeks and he shifted his gaze.

"Yeah sure there's actually some stuff I have to tell you too." Lucy responded, pink tinting her cheeks as well. Both mages' palms were sweaty and their hearts were fluttering at the thought of what would transpire the next day at lunch.

"HE SAID WHAT?" Levy and Mira squealed in unison.

"I said that Natsu was writing a song for Lucy for Valentine's Day. He's finally going to confess. It's about time that Salamander got his act together and told Lucy." Gajeel replied.

"Lucy is gonna do the same thing! Lucy's finally going to tell Natsu!" Levy squealed. Mira sat down on a nearby bench in the guild trying to prevent herself from fainting from such excitement. She had been trying to get those two together since the beginning.

"We gotta tell everybody! I heard they were going to meet at the park tomorrow at lunch. We should see what happens!" Mira cried.

"Yeah!" Levy answered equally excited.

Valentine's Day began and Natsu put the finishing touches on everything before meeting Lucy at the park.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted his friend and motioned for her to sit down on the bench beside him.

"Natsu, I have something to tell you." Lucy said.

"You can tell me after I show you this. I _need_ to tell you this." He replied as he took out his ukulele and began to strum.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you."

"Natsu.." Lucy breathed as a tear came to her eye.

"Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?"

His voice was melodious and smooth as he played.

"Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes some things were meant to be

Take my hand. Take my whole life too.

'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.

'Cause I can't help falling in love with you."

He ended his song and then looked to Lucy who had tears streaming down her face.

"Oh no I'm so sorry Lucy! I didn't- I mean- I'm sorry!" Natsu panicked, a rather large lead weight in his stomach from the guilt of making his best friend cry and the thought that he was the one that had hurt her. He turned to run but before he could take a step, Lucy's hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. He braced for the disappointment of a lifetime by the love of his life.

"Natsu…" She whispered. He turned around to at least try to look at her. Suddenly, Lucy was hugging him and tears were spilling from her eyes and into the crook of his neck. He hugged her back unsure of what was going on.

"You big dummy." She whispered. "Have you always loved me?" She asked.

"Yeah. And that package over there has all the proof you need." He answered as his face went red and pointed over to the wrapped box still sitting on the bench. She went over and unwrapped it, gasping at what it was.

"Natsu did you write this?" Lucy asked even though she knew the answer. No one else could have handwriting so atrocious.

"Yeah. It's a book full of all our adventures. Every single one of them. I remember them all since you were there." He replied.

"Natsu I love it…" Her face went pink. "I…love you…Natsu."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that Luce. I love you too!" He yelled as he pulled her closer to him in a big hug. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Their faces inched closer and closer together until they kissed.

"So that's what kissing you is like." They both said in unison as they had always wondered this. Suddenly, they heard uncontrollable squealing, cheering from all around, and a Laxus trying to revive a Mira who had fainted with a smile on her face. Apparently their friends had all hidden in the surroundings to see how things went. The couple was greeted with plenty of whistles and cheers from the throng gathered around them. They hugged and walked hand in hand back to the guild hall.

The End


End file.
